


True love's kiss

by Startanewdream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Female James Potter, Fluff without Plot, Snow White Elements, fem! jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startanewdream/pseuds/Startanewdream
Summary: For Fem! Jily February Event. This week's theme is "Fairy Tales" and the prompt was "Please don’t be in love with someone else".Or Lily decides to bite a poisoned apple and Jamie thinks muggle fairy tales are cruel.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	True love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my small contribution to such a nice event. It's short and silly, and I hope you enjoy it!

Jamie is looking at her with such an incredulous expression that Lily wants to laugh, despite their current difficult situation.

 _‘That’s_ your big idea? Eating the apple?’

Lily sighs, glancing again at the shining red apple sitting quietly in the pillar right in front of the enchanted mirror.

‘Yeah’.

‘This is obviously a trap -’.

‘I know, Jamie’, Lily says, looking back at Jamie’s hazel eyes. Her girlfriend looks so distressed that Lily wants to fill her with kisses until Jamie relaxes into her arms.

But, again, their current situation is not the right moment. They are in the middle of a mission after all.

‘But if I get it right, the only way we will manage to reach that mirror is if we eat the apple’.

‘It can be poisoned’.

‘It is most definitely poisonous’, Lily agrees, and when Jamie looks at the edge of arguing with her, she takes her hand, entwining their fingers and hoping this makes Jamie listen to her. ‘I think it’s based on Snow White’.

‘What? All snow is white’.

Lily raises her eyebrows.

‘I thought you took Muggle Studies. You didn’t study fairy tales?’

‘What tales could be about fairies? They are nasty’.

‘Oh, Jamie. It’s stories muggles tell to their children. Like wizards got that Bibbidi-Boddibi rabbit -’

‘Babbity Rabbit?’, asks Jamie, amused. Lily shrugs. ‘Why would Voldemort care for a muggle tale?’

‘Well, the rumour is he is a half-blood, right? He would have heard of them. It would be a perfect disguise, most wizards don’t know about it. And if they do - well, it is still perfect. You see, in the story, the apple is poisoned’.

Jamie pinches the bridge of her nose under her glasses, looking even more stressed.

‘Lils…’

‘But there is a happy ending’, Lily says hurriedly. ‘It goes like this: once upon a time, there was the most beautiful princess ever and she was called Snow White, but her stepmother was jealous because Snow White was the fairest of them all. So her stepmother sent a hunter to kill her and take her heart -’

‘That’s a _children’s_ story?’

‘Just hear me out. The hunter took pity on her because she was really beautiful and kind, so he let her escape. Then she found a house with seven dwarves -’

‘What’s the problem with dwarves?’

‘None, they are nice. They had a small cottage in the woods and they took care of her because -’

‘She is beautiful, yeah, I get it’.

‘Then the evil stepmother found out Snow White is alive -’

‘She didn’t know when the hunter didn’t deliver the heart?’

Lily bits her lips nervously and, just as it happens every time she does, Jamie raises her free hand to touch her lips, until Lily kisses Jamie’s finger and relaxes.

‘Don’t get too sad, but the hunter took a deer heart instead’.

As Lily expected, that makes Jamie open her eyes, shocked.

‘That’s _cruel!’_

‘Well, yeah, that’s the point. Evil stepmother, remember? Anyway, the stepmother disguised herself as an old woman and offered Snow White a poison apple’.

‘And she takes it?’

‘Well, Snow White was really kind - a Hufflepuff, I think - and it was a nice old lady. There was no harm apparently’.

‘That’s so _naïve_. Who would be that stupid to take an obviously poisoned apple?’

Lily ignores her jab.

'Well, she bit the apple and then Snow White fell into a deep sleep. The dwarves thought she was dead, but they didn’t dare to bury her because -’

'Let me guess, she is beautiful’.

'Yeah, that is the point of her story. So she was buried in a glass coffin and a prince came and kissed her’.

'He kissed an apparent dead girl? How is that right?’

'I think they’ve met before, I don’t remember - but, well, in any case, it’s a _true love’s kiss_ and that is the most powerful magic for muggles’.

That brings a soft smile to Jamie’s lips, and as always when her girlfriend grins, Lily finds herself smiling too.

'That’s universal, Lils. Love _is_ the most powerful thing’.

'Let’s hope you are right’, Lily says bravely. 'And _please_ don’t be in love with someone else’.

'Why - don’t give that look, Lily’.

'What look?’

’ _My_ look. The one I have when I am about to do something very stupid’.

Lily smiles.

'Just remember to take the mirror’, she says, rising on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss in Jamie’s lips and before Jamie can react, Lily grabs the apple from the pillar and takes a bite.

For a second, Lily only feels the sweet taste of the apple - then everything is dark.

* * *

If Lily isn’t already dead, Jamie will kill her girlfriend.

But since she refuses to believe Lily is dead, Jamie gets to work. She lays Lily on the floor, as comfortable as she can manage. Lily looks like she could be sleeping, but her face is so pale and still, hardly breathing at all, that the image sends shivers through Jamie’s body.

She can’t lose Lily. She won’t.

Jamie takes the mirror, who tries to talk to her for some reason, but she manages to defuse that last protective spell. All reports promised that the mirror is important, and she hopes they are right.

It already seems to be costing too much.

When she finally puts the mirror away safely in her enchanted bag, she returns quickly to Lily’s side, kneeling and placing Lily’s head on her lap.

She thinks Lily was right. Voldemort would not want to kill the person who found that room - he would want the person alive in an enchanted sleep so he could interrogate them later.

But she is not sure if Voldemort would allow a true love’s kiss to break the spell like in the story Lily told - maybe there is an antidote only he has, and Lily is the best potion maker of them.

Merlin, she is so stupid - _why didn’t she bite the apple before Lily could?_

Jamie feels panic rising inside her and looking at Lily doesn’t help. Lily looks so not like her vivacious self that it hurts Jamie. She wants to see Lily laughing, giving her some snide answer and looking at her like she is the most precious thing in the world.

She closes her eyes and tries to imagine what Lily would say if she was there helping her.

_'Why are you not kissing me, Jamie Potter?’_

Oh, yes, she had forgotten.

Jamie looks at Lily again and carefully takes her auburn hair out of her face, caressing her face like she already did a hundred times before. Her skin is soft and her cheeks are still warm and flushed, and that gives Jamie the courage she needs.

'I love you, Lils’, she whispers and, hoping with all her heart this will be enough, Jamie touches Lily’s lips with her own.

It seems to take forever, but only two seconds later, she feels Lily’s breath and then Lily’s lips moving against hers, soft and demanding as always, and her heart skips a beat - but Jamie doesn’t know if it’s for knowing Lily is well or if because kissing her always makes Jamie like she is in a never-ending free fall.

Probably both reasons.

After a while, she breaks apart and, when she opens her eyes, Lily’s green eyes are staring right back at her.

It’s her favourite sight in the world.

'Wow’, Lily whispers, smiling to Jamie. 'That poisoned apple was totally worth it’.

Jamie laughs nervously.

'Yeah, about that, don’t ever do it again. You scared me’.

'Come here, princess charming’, Lily asks teasingly, and even though Jamie feels like she is missing a joke there, she doesn’t refuse kissing Lily again.

When Jamie thinks about it, Lily tastes like an apple, sweet and exciting and addictive.

'So’, Lily says, when Jamie breaks away the kiss once more, looking tenderly at Lily. 'True love, then?’

Jamie feels her face flushing.

'Yeah, but you already knew that’.

'It was nice having proof of it. And… it works both ways, you know?’

'What do you mean?’

'It means that I love you too, Jamie Potter’, Lily says easily, grinning, and that makes Jamie’s heartbeat even faster. 'Now, shall we go back? You did take the mirror, right?’

Jamie nods and helps Lily to get up.

'So, how was she?’, Jamie asks as they are returning through the long corridor that led them to that medieval room.

'Who?’

'Snow White. You said she was beautiful, but you didn’t describe her’.

That makes Lily stop in the middle of the corridor. When Jamie turns, she sees Lily’s eyes sparkling in her direction, as if she is taking the sight of Jamie Potter to her heart.

'Dark hair’, Lily whispers, raising her hand to touch Jamie’s dark curls. 'Porcelain skin’. She touches Jamie’s face, even though Jamie knows Lily is far paler than her. 'And red lips’.

She slides her finger through Jamie’s lips and Jamie closes her eyes at Lily’s familiar touch.

'As I said’, Lily murmurs, her voice closer. 'The most beautiful princess’.

And when she feels Lily’s lips once more, Jamie thinks Snow White doesn’t sound so boring anymore.


End file.
